<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just the Right Timing by thecrazyhairdo (givemepizza)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863817">Just the Right Timing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thecrazyhairdo'>thecrazyhairdo (givemepizza)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thecrazyhairdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjo is having some personal problems and apparently Hwanwoong is exactly what he needs to feel better</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just the Right Timing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, guys. I'm back with my second Oneus story. This is just a short fluffy thing that I hope will warm your hearts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> familiar tap on his bedroom window pulls Youngjo from his thoughts and he sits up on his bed, glancing curiously at the window. The curtains are closed though so he can’t really see anything. Another tap quickly comes and he is compelled so go see what’s going on, so he gets up from the bed, walks toward the window and draws the curtails to open the window.</p><p>He finds his boyfriend Hwanwoong standing down there with a big smile, waving up at Youngjo.  Youngjo’s eyes widen in surprised to see Hwanwoong here at 9:30 pm. Yes Hwanwoong visits a lot but never at this hour.</p><p>Hwanwoong makes a huge heart over his head with his arms, and Youngjo can’t help smiling despite the heavy sadness weighing on his chest. He never fails to melt inside at the sight of Hwanwoong’s eye smile. “What are you doing here?” He whisper yells, feeling excitement bubble up inside him.</p><p>“Can I come in and tell you all about it?” Hwanwoong yells back, huge smile still in place.</p><p>Youngjo nods, figuring his parents wouldn’t hear them anyway. He helps Hwanwoong up the small ladder and into Youngjo’s bedroom.</p><p>The moment Hwanwoong is safely inside, he pulls Youngjo into a big hug. He sighs in delight when Youngjo cups the back of his head and guides his head into the crook of Youngjo's neck to cradle it there.</p><p>“I missed you, hyung.” Hwanwoong whispers, his breathe warm against Youngjo’s skin. “That’s why I came. I got worried when you didn’t turn up at the café to hang up with us today.”</p><p>Youngjo’s arms tighten around Hwanwoong. He hates it when Hwanwoong worries and unfortunately that’s all he seems to make his boyfriend do lately. <br/>“I’m not sick or anything. I just…. didn’t feel like going.”</p><p>“I know.” something about Hwanwoong’s tone says that he understands exactly what Youngjo is feeling and that there is no need to explain. It’s both a blessing and a curse to have a boyfriend who understands him so well. He sighs miserably and chooses to draw comfort from the sweet feel of their hearts beating together as they stay like that for a while, holding each other.</p><p>Youngjo and Hwanwoong go to the same college, Youngjo two years ahead of his younger boyfriend. Youngjo hashhad some challenges from the beginning inimusic but he has diligently worked hard because doing music is his dream. Unfortunately Youngjo's efforts failed to pay off in the second semester of his third year. He failed 3 out of 5 courses and got excluded from the school. To say Youngjo has been devasted since is an understatement.</p><p>Since that incident, Youngjo has shied away from everyone, too embarrassed even in front of his friends. Every one of their friends understands and no one is judging or laughing, but Youngjo is still having a hard time accepting what happened, accepting the fact that his dream is now much further from coming true. Hwanwoong understands.</p><p>He understands that his boyfriend is hurting and he needs his space to think and figure out his next step in life, but after 5 days straight of not seeing his better half, he had to come here. He had to make sure Youngjo is okay. He had to satisfy his yearning to comfort Youngjo in any way he can, to hug him, kiss him. While Youngjo has barely been out to hang out with their friends for months, he asks Hwanwoong to come visit sometimes, but that’s not enough for Hwanwoong. He wishes he could see Youngjo more.</p><p>“Are you doing okay?” Hwanwoong asks, softly </p><p>Youngjo wordlessly shakes his head, suddenly feeling teary. “The worst part is that my parents say ‘it’s okay’, but I can see the disappointment in their eyes. Lately they are worried that I’m getting depressed because I hardly leave home to hang out with friends, so all they do is worry. I hate doing that to them.”</p><p>Hwanwoong pulls back to look at Youngjo and cups his cheeks. He leans forward and kisses Youngjo’s forehead and then his nose. “I’m sorry that your life is so sucky and I can’t help.”</p><p>“I had some many plans for our future together you and I. I was going to graduate first, look for some work then we'd move in together. now all that is crushed."</p><p>“all hope isn't lost, hyung. You can look for other schools to go to and start over, or start looking for some work. You have amazing talent making music. Someone will see your potential. I'll help you figure it all out. We'll still llmove in together. It might take a little longer to happen but it will happen. I promise." </p><p>Youngjo nods, the confidence in Hwanwoong’s eyes giving him some hope and courage.</p><p>Hwanwoong pulls back entirely, and reaches into his hoodie pocket, taking out a tiny plush panda bear and a packaged cookie. “I brought something to cheer you up.” He pauses to peer at the items in his hands and then smiles wider as he amends. “Two things actually.”</p><p>It is so typical of Hwanwoong to do cute and sweet little gestures like these and Youngjo’s heart just skitters away every time. Undoubtedly the bear is part of Hwanwoong’s precious plush toy ccollection.Youngjo is touched that Hwanwoong is kind enough to give Youngjo one of his babies. He smiles and takes the cookie and bear from his boyfriend. “Thank you.” Looking at the plushie, Youngjo asks, “Did you name him already?”</p><p>“That’s up to you. You can do it whenever you want.”</p><p>Hwanwoong cups Youngjo’s cheeks and gently squishes them to make a face. He giggles and leans up to kiss Youngjo’s thick, puckered lips. “Please don’t be sad. You are not alone. We can do this together. I won’t let go of your hand.”</p><p>A lump forms on Youngjo’s throat as tears well up in his eyes. To think he almost broke up with Hwanwoong a few months ago when he wanted to give up on everything. There is nothing Youngjo is more grateful for right now than having Hwanwoong here to smile when he can’t, hug him when he cries, kiss him when he needs it, bring him sweet treats when he needs a pick up.</p><p>“Okay.” Youngjo nods.</p><p>“good.” Hwanwoong rises on his tip  toes to press a soft kiss to Youngjo’s forehead for good measure.</p><p>Youngjo opens his mouth to speak, but gets interrupted by a knock at his bedroom door. Panic assails both him and his boyfriend. They exchange a wide-eyed look of askance before glancing at the door.</p><p>“That’s my parents. Do you think they heard something?” Youngjo whispers to Hwanwoong.</p><p>“I doubt-”</p><p>“Honey is everything okay in there? We heard voices.” Youngjo’s mother calls out from the other side, answering both their question. This throws Hwanwoong and Youngjo into frenzy as they quietly try to hide Hwanwoong. If Youngjo’s parents find out that he has someone over at this hour, they’ll freak out.</p><p>“Youngjo is everything okay?” it’s his father this time.</p><p>“um… y-yeah. everything’s… I’ll be right there. Hold on.” he squeezes his eyes shut, hating how guilty he sounds. With combined effort, they manage to hide Hwanwoong in Youngjo’s closet and Youngjo quickly dashes to the door, unlocks it and pulls it open. Both his parents are standing there, concern written all over their faces. His mother cranes her neck and peers inside the room behind him, visibly searching for something.</p><p>“What’s wrong, mum?” Youngjo asks and it’s his father who replies.</p><p>“We heard voices.”</p><p>“Oh that. I was just…..” Youngjo pauses when he belatedly realises he has spoken too hastily without a proper lie in mind.</p><p>His parents exchange a worried look. “Sweetheart, were you talking to yourself again?” Youngjo’s mum asks</p><p>“I never talk to myself.” he defends. “I talk on the phone, to….someone.” Youngjo fumbles, but his parents don’t look convinced at all.</p><p>His mum says, “Maybe you shouldn’t spend so much time alone. You could come down stairs more often and spend some time with us.”</p><p>“You could talk to us.” His dad adds to the encouragement</p><p>“Better yet you could meet people, go out with your friends like you used to, maybe even a nice boyfriend.”</p><p>Youngjo’s dad nods, “It’s not healthy to be alone all the time. Dating might help you get your mind off things.”</p><p>Youngjo just blinks at both his parents, trying to understand why they are doing this to him now. He loves his parents to death and he understands they are just worried, but their concern in smothering him a bit. More importantly right now is that Hwanwoong is listening in on this embarrassing conversation.</p><p>“I hear you.” Youngjo says, hoping against hope that it’s enough to appease his parents. “I still talk to people.” my Hwanwoong<em>. I talk to my Hwanwoogie</em>.</p><p>“And that’s great, but you can do better. That’s all we are saying.” His mother gently says</p><p>suddenly there is a small shuffling noise behind Youngjo and he turns around to check on what’s happening, but he in no way expects to find Hwanwoog standing there –out of hiding. He is smiling and waving cutely at Youngjo and his parents. Youngjo’s eyes widen comically. “Woongie!” Youngjo whispers in horror</p><p>“What’s going on here?” Youngjo’s mum asks her son while eyeing the admittedly cute and small boy standing behind her son. </p><p>Hwanwoong smiles nervously and takes just about two steps forward, “hello. My name is Yeo Hwanwoong, Youngjo’s boyfriend. I’m sorry I haven’t come over to greet you properly, but please take care of me.”</p><p>Youngjo chokes on air, whirling back around to see his parents’ reaction and yet again he is shocked because he finds them grinning so broadly. Before he can digest all that’s happening, his father pats him on the back, “son, why didn’t you tell us you had a boyfriend?”</p><p>“Oh my, he is so adorable.” Youngjo’s mum pushes past her son and goes to hug Hwanwoong and shower him with a lot of crooning while asking him all sorts of questions he can’t even get the chance to answer. She looks at her son after a moment and says, “honey, you’ve outdone yourself with this one. I’ve seen you two together, but I thought you were just hanging out as friends. He is so adorable.”</p><p>Up until Youngjo’s mother hugged him, Hwanwoong was so frightened that his heart was probably about to jump right out of his chest. It was a completely random and impromptu move to pop out of hiding and greet his boyfriend’s parents. He got kind of miffed listening to them talk to Youngjo like he is so pitiful and hopeless.</p><p>In coming out of hiding and introducing himself, Hwanwoong hopes to prove to Youngjo’s parents that their son isn’t doing as poorly much as they think he is, that he still has a lot to offer.  Despite the awkward little smile Hwanwoong has on his face right now, his insides are dancing in relief and joy that because his idea seems to be working. </p><p>“I’m so happy that you’ve decided to introduce yourself.” Youngjo’s mum says to Hwanwoong, her hands still on his upper arms. She knows she is probably scaring the poor boy with her shinning eyes and overzealous smile, but she really doesn’t care. Hwanwoong -handsome and cute Hwanwoong- is a sign that her son is actually doing better than she thought, and that’s all the reason she needs to smile stupidly for the rest of the month.</p><p>Beside her, Youngjo’s dad is not any better. He is giving Hwanwoong such a once over with an impressed smile on his face.</p><p>“Indeed. We are delighted to meet any of our Youngjo’s friends.”</p><p>Finally satisfied with her assessment of Hwanwoong, she steps back and goes to stand beside her husband, taking hold of his arm and leaning into his side. They both just stand there smiling like idiots at their son and his boyfriend.</p><p>It has been a few months since Youngjo has seen the delight and pride that’s written on his parents’ faces right now. It’s a lovely sight. It’s a small victory, but a victory nonetheless- a lot more than he has had in a long time. His chest squeezes, but for the right reasons this time and he has Hwanwoong to thank for this. He turns toward Hwanwoong and sends him a look of adoration. Hwanwoong is looking at him the exact same way. </p><p>“Aww they are so adorable, Honey. Do you see how they look at each other?” Youngjo’s mum coos, speaking to her husband</p><p>Youngjo and Hwanwoong break their gaze and they smile shyly.</p><p>She snaps her fingers, suddenly remembering something and getting a lovely idea. “We are about to have some chocolate cake downstairs. Hwanwoong please stay and eat with us. We’d love to have you.”</p><p>Her eyes are imploring full of hope that Hwanwoong finds it hard to say no, but he also doesn’t want to make even uncomfortable just in case all this is too much for him. So he subtly nudges Youngjo looks up at him, only to find that Youngjo is wearing an expression a kin to his mum’s. Hwanwoong supposes the answer is clear then.</p><p>“I love cake.” Hwanwoong announces, officially accepting the invitation.</p><p>“Perfect. Alright then we’ll go downstairs and finish up.” Youngjo’s mother declares, “You boys stay up here and…do your thing. Don’t feel shy. We won’t listen in or anything.”</p><p>Youngjo’s eyes widen in dismay and he gives his parents a scandalised look, while Hwanwoong looks away to hide his red cheeks.</p><p>“Come on, darling. Let’s leave the kids be.” Youngjo’s dad reaches for his wife’s hand and takes it, gently pulling her away. “Come down to eat in about 20 minutes, kids.”</p><p>“Yes, dad.” Youngjo replies and then his parents are gone.</p><p>They are alone again in the centre of the bedroom after Youngjo shuts the door. </p><p>Hwanwoong bashfully smiles at his boyfriend, “Too much?”</p><p>Youngjo closes the distance between them and snakes his arms around Hwanwoong’s small waist, pulling him close. A small and proud smile is playing on his lips the entire time. He leans down to give Hwanwoong a peck on the lips and the other eyes him with askance, “I think my parents will get off my back for a while and it’s all thanks to you.”</p><p>“So, you are not mad?”</p><p>“No. I’m actually thankful.”</p><p>Hwanwoong’s small eyes blink, stunned, but he soon catches himself and smiles back sweetly, “then you are welcome. I’m happy to help.” Hwanwoong’s arms slide around Youngjo’s neck as he leans tips his chin up and gently brushes his nose against Youngjo’s.</p><p>“You’re the best boyfriend in the world.” Youngjo whispers.</p><p>“I love you too.” Hwanwoong says and he closes the final distance between them to kiss Youngjo on the lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are loved ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>